


Dean is jealous and the Impala is a whore

by SuperAssButt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Short, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAssButt/pseuds/SuperAssButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Impala gets turned human and decides to hit on Cas, much to Dean's irritation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean is jealous and the Impala is a whore

**Author's Note:**

> Short, kinda stupid fic I wrote for this post: http://supermishamiga.tumblr.com/post/53827185819/imagine-though-cas-dean-whos-that-impala  
> It's not very good, but it's my first and hey, it was fun.

Sighing heavily, Dean closed the door of the most recent crappy hotel room they'd found themselves in. He was getting too old for these stupid cross country jobs, and couldn't wait to just get back go their- well, the closest thing they had to home. With another sigh, he turned around to walk towards his car. At least, what should've been his car.   
Instead of the shining black metal of the impala, what greeted him was a tall man leaning against the "customer parking only" sign, dressed in jeans and a black leather jacket, with tousled brown hair and bright blue eyes that squinted up at the sides as he smirked at Dean.  
"Who the hell are you?" Immediately on the offense, Dean prepared himself for beating the crap out of whoever this was, especially if he had done something with his baby.  
"Why hello, my name is...well, I suppose you should know it, you named me." That damn smirk widened into a full blown grin, clearly amused at Dean's complete and utter bewilderment.   
"I named... Alright, what the hell are you talking about, you son of a bitch?! Where's my car?"  
"Strange, you've never called me that before. Usually it's just Baby. And I don't know what you mean, I'm right here." The mysterious man straightened up and looked on the brink of full blown laughter as he watched Dean piece the clues together.  
"You can't be... " His jaw dropped open and his mind was whirring, just taking this in. For some reason he didn't distrust this man, and he let his guard down slightly, just enough to finally look him over. Now that he thought about it, maybe this was his car, cause he wasn't too bad looking, kind of attractive, actually...  
"Hello Dean, who is your friend?" Dean jumped slightly at Castiel's sudden appearance, silent as ever. What really caught his attention, however, was the way this man looked at Cas. Almost like he was... Interested. Ok, less attractive now.   
"I might ask the same thing of you, sir, along with your name. If I may." He flashed an award-winning grin of straight white teeth and winked at the shorter man, and Dean's blood boiled right then and there. Yeah, definitely not attractive. Now he was just irritating.  
"Alright, introduction time is over, we're done being friendly. You-" he jabbed a finger at the man- "get inside, we need to figure this crap out. Cas, stay by me," he practically growled that last demand as he reached for a totally confused Cas' hand and pulled him to his side, somewhat uncomfortably close.  
Ok, maybe he was being possessive, but even if this was his car, no one gets away with flirting with Cas like that.


End file.
